


the making of a bouquet

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bouquet - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, doctor who - Freeform, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She was going to do something she hoped Yasmin would like, she was going to be romantic.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 10





	the making of a bouquet

Today, would be a special day. Or, it actually was just an ordinary one, but the Doctor had simply decided to make it special. Because today, she was going to do something she hoped Yasmin would like, she was going to be romantic.

The Doctor made sure that everyone in the TARDIS were asleep before she began with her plan, and then traveled to her first location, a planet on the other side of the Milky way, where she began to pluck a few pink, semi translucent flowers with huge, heart formed petals that smelled of a mix of vanilla and raspberries. Then, she traveled to the heart of the Andromeda galaxy and plucked a few rainbow colored flowers with round petals that smelled like walking into a dry cleaner. Not the most attractive smell, but the flowers were extraordinary, and the other flower would mask the scent. And her last stop was actually Earth, were she plucked a few red roses, and a few yellow tulips. It was an extremely weird color combination, but to the Doctor, it looked charming and perfect.

She hoped Yasmin would like it.

As she got the last flowers (that she had taken from a random old lady’s garden), she ran back to the TARDIS to not get hit by shovel by said old lady, and traveled back to the time vortex. Her bouquet was ready, and she happily tiptoed into Yasmin’s room.

The human was sleeping soundly in her bed, her hair going absolutely everywhere, and her blanket had been kicked off a long time ago, leaving her in her pajamas.

“Yasmin, wake up. I’ve got something for ya!”

She spoke loudly, and saw how she opened her eyes, confused for a split second before she realized that the Doctor was in her room, holding out the bouquet.

She smiled.

  
“You got me flowers?”

“You bet I did. You’re so adorable so I thought you needed something that showed it. Do you like them?”

“I love them.”


End file.
